A Letter
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Sarah writes a letter to Jareth. Jareth comes for a visit. Lots of fluffiness!


**Disclaimer: I dont own them, I'm just playing!**

**A Letter**

It was done. She had defeated the Labyrinth and Jareth. Her baby brother was safely tucked into his crib, fast asleep and all the friends that she had made in the Labyrinth were just a thought away.

Sarah watched as the last of the Fierys disappeared. Ludo waved and Sir Didymus bowed before they too left for the Underground. Only Hoggle remained. Sarah sighed happily as Hoggle gave her a quick hug and disappeared as well. She was alone in her room and tired. Sleep seemed like such a wonderful idea, but she held it at bay with thoughts of the defeated Goblin King. Little did she know that he had watched her dance and laugh with her friends, from outside her window. She did not notice him now as he swooped away into the night and back to his castle. She had declared that he had no power over her. It was best that he forget her and go back to ruling his kingdom. However thoughts of Sarah were not so easily pushed aside. For Sarah, the same held true. Her thoughts over the next few weeks often strayed to the wild haired man with mismatched eyes.

Three weeks after the Labyrinth, Sarah sat down at her desk. She decided she would write a letter to Jareth and send it through Hoggle. It was only fair that he know her refusal had cost her, just as it had cost him. Sarah picked up pen and a pad of paper and began to write. She only hoped that he would read it and not throw it out the window. It took her several hours, but it was well worth it. Sarah called to mind the image of Hoggle and called out his name. A moment later he answered.

"Sarah, yous called?" Hoggle said expectantly.

"Yes Hoggle. I need you to do me a favor. I know you won't like it, but it would me so much to me." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Hoggle asked suspiciously.

"I want you to deliver a letter…" Sarah began but Hoggle caught on immediately.

"You wants me to deliver a letter to that rat Jareth, don't you?"

"Yes Hoggle. There are things he needs to know. Things I can't say easily or without stumbling over the words. Hoggle I know what he was offering me, and I love him. But I need to know that he can wait for me. I'm not ready to let go of this world just yet, and I'm not mature enough, or ready to make the kind of commitment he was asking of me. By the laws of the Aboveground, I'm still a child and I think I would like to wait until I'm at least legally an adult before I go leaping into that type of thing. Will you do this for me Hoggle? Please?" Sarah begged.

"I suppose so, but I don't haves to like it, or his majesty, do I?"

"No Hoggle, you don't have to like it. Thank you, my friend." Sarah leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before handing him a thick envelope. "See you later Hoggle." He merely waved and disappeared in a blink. She sighed and hoped that Jareth would understand, and that Hoggle would actually deliver the letter.

Hoggle briefly considered dumping the letter, but he knew that Jareth had a way of knowing things. So he trekked through the maze to the city and into the castle. Goblins were milling about but they didn't pay him any attention. Hoggle approached the Throne Room with trepidation. He may not like Jareth but he was still afraid of him, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He entered quietly and looked around. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. A lone goblin was sweeping up. She glanced up at Hoggle and paused in her sweeping.

"Would you be needing anything, Master Hoggle?" The petite creature asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for His Majesty." Hoggle said.

"His Majesty is in his study." The goblin answered and returned to her sweeping. Hoggle nodded and exited the chamber in search of Jareth's study. It took only a few moments to find it, despite his lack of knowledge of the castle. Hoggle knocked gently on the door and came in when ordered. Jareth was sitting behind a large desk with papers strewn about. He appeared to be deeply engrossed in his work; the paper work involved in running a kingdom was quite immense. Hoggle stopped in front of the desk, far enough away that Jareth could still see him without rising from his seat, and waited to be noticed. After what seemed like and eternity, he looked up.

"Hogbrain what an unpleasant surprise. What do you want?" Jareth asked, slightly irked by the interruption.

"I've come to deliver a letter." Hoggle answered. He had long given up on the king getting his name right.

"And who is this letter from?" Jareth knew the letter was from Sarah, but felt the need to postpone reading it.

"The girl." Hoggle laid the envelope on his desk and left. He had done as he promised Sarah, after that he had no obligations to the king. Jareth stared at the envelope for a moment. His name was written elegantly across the front, in a neat cursive. He opened it to find several pages of writing, addressed to him. Jareth left his study and went to his chambers. He suddenly felt the need to be alone and in an area where he wasn't likely to be disturbed. Sitting in the window he had not so long ago sent crystals from, he began to read.

_Dear Jareth,_

_That you are even reading this letter is quite amazing, but I have some things that you need to know, things I need to tell you, that I can't say in person without stumbling over the words and making a fool of myself._

_At our last meeting I quite pointedly said that you have no power over me. I need to amend that statement. You do have power over me because if you didn't, then the question would be why do I think of you first thing in the morning, at least a thousand times a day, and the last thing before I go to bed? I can't answer that other than to say that you have some hold over me that I can't shake, that I don't want shaken. _

_I know exactly what you offered me when you offered the crystal. You offered me my dreams, my hopes, my wishes, and the heart of a king. I turned you down, but not for the reasons you think. I turned you down because at the time I sincerely thought that you would keep Toby and turn him into a goblin. You must know that I love my brother despite wishing him away, or else I would not have fought so hard to get him back. But then perhaps you knew that and did what you did to teach me something I needed to learn. I like to think that I have learned that nothing is fair and that that is the way of things. Because as you so pointedly said, what basis for comparison do I have. The truth is none. I lead a privileged life, a spoiled one, and that is what I was when I wished my brother away, a spoiled brat. I also like to think that I've learned that I take too many things for granted and I hope to not repeat my past mistakes. I didn't take your offer for granted._

_When you offered me your heart, I didn't want to accept for Toby as well as myself. You showed me there was a woman lurking behind the mask of a spoiled teenage girl. That woman is who I like to think you fell in love with, but I cant be certain as I am very much a child naïve of the ways of the world. _

_I wish to apologize for my many harsh words, spoken in the heat of the moment and in anger. I realize, in the short time I've been away from the Labyrinth that you did exactly what I expected you to do and acted as I expected. Yet you still managed to show me a hint of the real you, I just wasn't quick enough to catch on then._

_Jareth, I so desperately want you in my life. As much as I need Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo, I need you more. I live you Jareth. Yes, don't scoff and don't smirk and think I don't know what love is. I imagine I don't really know. Is it the tingle you feel or the yearning to be around that person all the time? Is it dreams and thoughts constantly of that person? I think it is all of this and more. To me love is intense joy at the mere sight of that person and an almost physical pain in their absence. To me that is love. I do love you, but I need you to wait for me. I'm not ready to let go of the mortal world. I'm still very much a child. I'm only 16 after all. I sincerely hope that you can wait for me to at least graduate high school. I've been in school for so long, I think I should finish it out._

_That doesn't mean that I don't want to see you until then. I full intend for us to go out so that we can get to know each other better. That is of course if you accept. I honestly don't expect anything. I did hurt you in more than one way. I'm sorry for that. I can only hope to make it up to you at some point. I do love you Jareth more than anything. _

_I hope that you will understand my reasons after this and accept my apology. I want to know the man behind the crown and I want you to know the girl behind the spoiled brat._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

Jareth smiled at the last part of the letter. He did want to get to know her better and wanted her to know him. He was happy that she understood his role as the Goblin King. The fact that he had her love made him want to shout from the towers. He would have to see her and let Sarah know he accepted her offer. All was forgiven between them and he wanted to start over. With that thought he leapt up from the window seat and swiftly changed into his owl form and flew off into the night, with thoughts of love and happiness on his mind and Sarah his destination.

It took only moment to transfer to the Aboveground and locate Sarah. Jareth landed on a large tree branch outside her window. She was sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her longhair. Jareth saw himself in the mirror and Sarah did as well. She knew it was him. She whirled around as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Jareth staid where he was despite the shaking of the tree around him from the increasing wind. Sarah opened the window and held her arm out, carefully covered by the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Come on before the storm knocks you silly." Sarah said as she leaned out the window a little further. Jareth hopped lightly onto her arm, careful of his claws despite her protection. She stroked his chest after she closed the window and Jareth hopped up to her shoulder and began to preen her hair.

"Hey, I just brushed that." Sarah said good-naturedly and Jareth continued. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Karen came in.

"Sarah! What is that bird doing in the house?" Karen was shocked. "He probably has germs." Sarah coaxed him down from her shoulder and his preening.

"Karen, this is Jareth. Jareth this is my mom Karen." Jareth gave a soft hoot.

"So he's a pet then?" Karen said still a little worried about having him in the house.

"No, he's very much a free spirit and friendly too. He lives outside but comes to visit. And he doesn't have germs, and he wont mess in the house. He doesn't bite and he doesn't scratch." Sarah explained. "He's my friend." Karen nodded.

"May I?" She asked holding out her arm. Sarah nodded and Jareth hopped over and looked closely at Karen. She wasn't a bad person. She just needed time to adjust to Sarah. Jareth hooted softly at her before hopping back to Sarah. "Alright, he can stay as long as you're sure he wont make a mess." Sarah nodded. "Good night then and don't stay up too late." With that Karen left and Sarah sat down on the bed.

"Thank you, she surprised me. Now come on, I want to talk to you like a human and not have you answer in hoots." Sarah said as she nudged him onto the back of her chair so he could change. In a blink the Goblin King appeared before her sans thunder, lightening, and glitter.

Sarah smiled happily at him. He was sitting backwards in her chair with his arms crossed over the back. His hair was just as wild as ever and he was smiling at her, his slightly pointed teeth showing. Most of his flash was gone and he was dressed as any other mortal would, in a button down shirt and slacks. Sarah leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back, Jareth cocked his head to one side in silent question. Sarah shrugged.

"I felt like it. That and I've always wanted to kiss you, even when you were trying to scare me." She said after a moment.

"Trying?" Jareth said skeptically.

"Alright, you scared the shit out of me, but I got over it." Sarah answered with a half embarrassed smile. Jareth just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry that I had to scare you. Part of the job, you know." Sarah nodded at this. "Come here." He gestured for her to stand and come closer. She did as he asked. He pulled her close enough to hug, as he rested his head on her tummy. "I'm sorry for all I had to do. I do love you Sarah, more that anything. I don't ever want to lose you. You are the most important thing in m life. I don't want to hurt you again. I hope you can forgive me. As for your words, I deserved those at the very least." Jareth paused and was about to continue but Sarah interrupted him.

"Hey, look at me." She lifted his chin so their eyes met. "We both did things we regret so why don't we forget and start over. I love you Jareth, and you love me. That's all we need to start fresh." She kissed him again. Jareth stood and wrapped her in his arms, despite the chair between them. They staid that way for a long moment, until Sarah's clock chimed 11. She pulled away to glare at the interruption.

"I better go. There's no telling what the Goblins have destroyed by now." He said quietly, still holding Sarah's hand. She nodded.

"I need to go to bed. I have school in the morning and I have to get up at an ungodly hour." Jareth smiled. They shared one more kiss before he disappeared, this time with a small puff of glitter.

The next few days passed like a whirlwind. Sarah saw very little of Jareth, but that wasn't unexpected. She knew he had an entire kingdom to run. She just wished that he would pop in for a quick visit. It was 6 days later when she got her wish. Once again Sarah was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair when she saw him in the mirror. In a flash she was opening the window to let him in. This time when he changed, the glitter was abundant and so was all the flash that he had appeared in the first time she saw him. Jareth looked troubled.

"Jareth, I missed you. It's been a week and a half." Sarah said as she hugged him.

"I know, I apologize. I hadn't meant to stay away so long. Things are not going so well within my kingdom." He answered.

"What's going on?"

"By the rules of the Goblin City Sovereigns, I am supposed to be married by now. They granted me a respite because the Goblin Territories were at war with the Jazels, a race of mortals that live in the Underground. When the war ended, there were still a lot of things to be done such as getting the economy back on track. Now that things are stable, the counselors are pressing me into marriage. They have chosen my bride for me and expect for me to ask for her hand in marriage. I cannot go through with it nor will they allow me time to wait for my love to come of age by mortal standards. You are of age by the rules of the Goblin City, by the way…" Jareth paused and Sarah looked shocked.

"Can we get engaged and the just have a long engagement?" She asked.

"No, I must be married by the Summer Solstice or I forfeit my right to rule."

"Very well then we'll get married early and worry about the rest later." Sarah said.

"Then perhaps I should give you this." Jareth pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Sarah?"

"Yes, I will." He slipped the ring onto her finger. Sarah hugged and kissed him.

"We'll have to tell you parents some time." He said after a few moments.

"I know…" What ever she was going to say next was cut off by a knock on her door. Without thinking Sarah said come in. It was Karen.

"Sarah! A man in your room?" Karen was shocked speechless.

"Karen…Mom, its not what you think. I need you to sit down because there is something I need to tell you." Sarah told the story of wishing Toby away, trying to get him back, making peace with Jareth, and his predicament. When she was done, Sarah expected disbelief, but not laughter. Karen was practically rolling in the floor.

"Oh… and the truly funny thing is that its all true." Karen said as she went into another fit of laughter. Sarah looked at Jareth quizzically, and then back at Karen, who finally calmed down.

"You see Sarah, I'm a Jazel. I believed the war to be wrong so I petitioned to be sent above ground. Now I fully expect you and Jareth to go through with it." Sarah could only nod.

They were married on the Summer Solstice and Sarah gave up the mortal world forever. With a little coaxing, her father, Karen, and Toby did as well.


End file.
